monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Evie Plasm
Evie Plasm is a ghost girl who is a huge comic book geek. She remembers being human, and how she died, but she doesn't let it get her down. Personality Evie is a textbook geek girl. She loves comic books, and practically eats, sleeps, and breathes them. She collects issues, trades, action figures, whatever she possibly can. She's sweet and seems full of confidense, but deep down she does have a fear of rejection, because when she was alive she was a big time outsider due to her interests. She's also very appologetic due to having to appologize so many times after misdialing her phone. She can seem a bit scatter brained or fangirly at times, but that's just her enthusiastic love for what she collects. She also aspires to one day work for a comic company, so she is also determined to work hard on her drawing skills. Physical Appearance Evie is a ghost with pale green skin, but she also has stitches on her neck and legs. You see, when Evie was alive, on her way home from a comic book store, she was crossing over a foot bridge that was over railroad tracks when her cell phone went off. She checked the voice mail and it was a message pertaining to her death (yesOne Missed Call) then she “fell” off the bridge and was torn apart by an oncoming train. All of her pieces were found, except her arms. So as a ghost, she’s pieced back together, but her arms are perpetually a clear ghostly blue. Aside from that though, she has bright white hair streaked with two tones of green, and her entire eye is in shades of green (similar to how Spectra's are purple); she also has a light dusting of white freckles over her nose. Classical Monster In the movie One Missed Call, several people are left voice mail messages on their phones fortelling their death in the future. Evie is similar to this, however she has yet to cause anyone's death this way; instead she often misdials numbers. Aside from that she is a typical ghost. Reltationships Family Evie actually has no family that are known of. She remembers her life when she was living, but has never specified when she died, so it's unknown if her parents are even still living. She currently resides is a group haunters home for Monster High students without local families. Friends Evie is often found hanging out with teh Comic Book Club. She's also known to hang out with Kimi Creed. Pet Evie has a ghost cat she called Gravestone "after the Grave Digger's side kick". Gravestone is a white and green spectral cat that comes as goes as he pleases. Romance Other than the fictional character Grave Digger, Evie doesn't seem to have any real-unlife romantic interests. She may have a small crush on Olivier Orco, but whether she'll act upon or persue it is unknown right now.. Clothing Basic Evie has a Deadfast graphic tee with a long sleeved neon green shirt layered under it. She has black leggings under a neon green shirt, and black and green/silver trimmed sneakers. Her hair is tied up in long pigtails with two bangs styled to frame her face. Her eye makeup is two tones with silver lids and light blue eyeshadow, while her lips are neon green. The Graveling (Power Ghouls) Evie Plasm was just your average comic book geek until one day, a mysterious text appeared on her iCoffin. “If you could have one wish what would it be?” it asked. Without really thinking about it, she replied, “I’d wish to be a super hero just like The Grave Digger. He’s the best!” And without warning she was transformed, and given the supernatural powers of her favorite comic book hero! But with great power comes great responsibility, and with evil on the prowl, now’s the time for Evie to put her new powers to good use as The Graveling. Evie looks for all purposes like a Rule 63 cosplayer of her favorite comicbook character The Gravedigger . She has a blueish-gray cape and hood that obscured her face, yet allows her pigtails to stick out, a white short sleeve shirt, gray skirt with white leggings. She wears two belts, one studded with silver spikes. She also has a set of arm length gloves, and knee high boots in dark blue. Trivia *Evie attends the Day Class shift at Monster High *Her original design had her wearing gasses, but the idea was scraped during the illustrative process *Evie was another character where the doll was designed first, then the personality followed *Her name is a pun on "ectoplasm" and "EVP" *Evie was the first OC of KPenDragon's to be shown on the Monster High Fandom Wiki before deviantART Category:Original Characters Category:Ghost Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Females